


Rocky's Bar

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n has had a bad day and stops at the dive bar near his apartment, looking for nothing other than a bitter beer with a lot of alcohol. He finds a rebound in the bar owner. MALE!READER~~~~~~~~~~~~“My friend sent me a picture of my, uh, partner hanging on another guy at a party they weren’t supposed to be at last night. We got in a huge fight when they got home last night, but I was gonna stick it out except...all his stuff was gone when I went home for my lunch. So I’m not going back to work. Fuck ‘em.”There was a moment of silence where you felt that terror you always felt when you told someone new that you weren’t straight...because he definitely caught that ‘his stuff’ that slipped out.He hummed before shaking his head. “Ya know, being a cheating bastard is one thing, but bein’ a damn coward is inexcusable. You’re better off without him.”You let out a sigh of relief at the lack of hate from the attractive bar owner.“I drowned in tequila last time I got dumped. There is no salve for a broken heart quite like Patron. If you wanna give the hard stuff a try, first shot’s on me,” he offered before winking at you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 20





	Rocky's Bar

**Story Warnings** : gay reader, angst, mentions of cheating, mentions of breakups, kissing, mentions of destiel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bar was a lot cleaner on the inside than you were expecting from the outside and the half-burned neon sign that read Rocky’s Bar. You were pleasantly surprised, but it didn’t matter really; you were there to drink and you would’ve stayed regardless of the dive status of the inside. The bartender, a skinny brunette woman with brilliant eyes, smiled as you approached the bar and pulled her hands out of a full sink of sudsy water, “Welcome to Rocky’s. What can I get you?”

“Uh...beer? Something bitter with a high ABV?” you requested.

“Well, the Ghost is bitter but it’s not as high ABV as the owner’s favorite. Let me get you a sample of the Cosmic Cowboy, huh?” The beer sample she handed you was exactly what you were looking for so she pulled you a full glass and set it in front of you. “The owner swears there’s pineapple and grapefruit and pine needles or some such shit in there, but I just taste bitter and beer.”

You chuckled as you took a drink.

“Pamela, you aren’t talking crap about the Cowboy, are you? That’s my favorite thing on tap and you know it,” a deep, gravel voice called as a man walked in from the back. Your jaw dropped slightly when he stepped into view. He was tall, broad-shouldered, bright green eyes, and the most kissable lips you’d ever seen. Blood rushed to your face and your dick as he smiled.

“Hey, he asked for bitter and high alcohol, I could only say good things about your Cowboy,” the brunette defended with a smile.

“Ah, a man after my own heart,” he said, grabbing a glass and filling it up with the beer. “I’m Dean Winchester. I own this place.”

“Not ‘Rocky’ then?” you asked, proud of yourself that the words left your mouth without any problems.

“Nah, Rocky was the guy I bought it from.” He took a drink and licked the beer from his lips, your throat going dry. “You got a name?”

You cleared your throat as you looked up and got caught in his eyes. “Uh...Y/n.”

“Let me guess...either you got your pink slip at work or...your girl walked out on you?” he asked, leaning on his elbow on the bar.

“Huh?” you asked, shaking your head in confusion.

“You’re not a regular, you’re here at one in the afternoon, and you are drinking the highest ABV beer we’ve got. Guessin’ you don’t do liquor, even in the hard times?”

Your eyebrows shot up toward your hairline. “Um...wow.” You took a drink and averted your eyes to look at the bartop. “My friend sent me a picture of my, uh, partner hanging on another guy at a party they weren’t supposed to be at last night. We got in a huge fight when they got home last night, but I was gonna stick it out except...all his stuff was gone when I went home for my lunch. So I’m not going back to work. Fuck ‘em.”

There was a moment of silence where you felt that terror you always felt when you told someone new that you weren’t straight...because he definitely caught that ‘ _his_ stuff’ that slipped out.

He hummed before shaking his head. “Ya know, being a cheating bastard is one thing, but bein’ a damn coward is inexcusable. You’re better off without him.”

You let out a sigh of relief at the lack of hate from the attractive bar owner.

“I drowned in tequila last time I got dumped. There is no salve for a broken heart quite like Patron. If you wanna give the hard stuff a try, first shot’s on me,” he offered before winking at you.

You held in the gasp that wanted to escape you at the simple expression and cleared your throat. “Might take you up on that. I’m not big on liquor though, as you _somehow_ figured out.”

“I get a read on people. It’s one’a the things I’m real good at. It’s an asset in this business," he explained, before taking a drink of his beer.

"Hard to believe someone would dump a guy like you," you mused as you fiddled with the edge of the napkin working as your coaster.

"Yeah, Cas decided we were better as friends and who am I to argue? It only took us most of a decade to get past the useless pining stage, why _not_ put the brakes on after two months because it's too big and scary?" He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm obviously not still bitter about it," he finished, chuckling.

You smiled and scoffed. "Well, she's obviously not very smart. You probably deserve better, too."

"Yeah, well…" He smirked as he shrugged. "Cas is the dumbest smart guy I've ever met."

You couldn’t help the way your eyebrows jumped at the word 'guy'. His ex is a guy! This male model lumberjack cowboy mix was gay?

He laughed at the look on your face. "Don't you _hate_ it when people assume your sexuality?"

You laughed. "I guess I learned a long time ago that it's safer to assume a guy's straight than not. When you've been threatened with bodily harm for suggesting otherwise, it's better to wait for the signs."

"Yeah, well, you're not wrong there. Some guys are fucking horrible...some _people_ just suck," he amended.

"Like my ex," you offered, draining the last of your beer.

"Like your ex," he agreed with a single nod. "You wanna try the tequila?"

You smiled as he took your empty glass. "You said it's on you?"

"Yeah. I mean, not literally. I only do that behind closed doors," he said before winking again.

Your cock twitched with interest at the idea of body shots off of Dean. He handed you a slice of lime and set a shaker of salt on the bar in front of you before grabbing a large bottle of Patron Silver and pouring two shots. "Like this," he said before rubbing lime on his hand and shaking salt over the juice.

"Oh, shit," you whispered under your breath as he licked the salt and lime off of his skin in a slow, obscene display of his tongue. You almost moaned out loud when he threw his head back and drank the shot like a pro.

"See? Not hard. Course, I've been drinking since I was a kid so...maybe you take it a little slower, Y/n."

You cleared your throat again and picked up the lime wedge, mimicking Dean's actions right up to the part where he downed the shot. The burn was too much. You started coughing and he laughed, rushing around the bar and patting you on the back.

"Smooth, kid," he said with a smirk when you stopped coughing and looked up at him.

"Yeah, uh, tequila is obviously not the remedy I'm needing," you said, looking up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Well, you know what they say, right?" He stepped closer to you; you could smell his cologne over the smell of tequila and lime and it was perfect, a woodsy musk. He licked his lips, his hand dropping to your thigh and tracing the seam on the inner thigh of your jeans, "Best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"They say that?" you asked, your voice taking on a squeaky quality that would have been embarrassing if you weren't so focused on Dean's finger brushing against your erection through the denim.

"Yeah, they say that," he whispered into your ear. "What do you say I leave the bar with Pam for a few hours and we get the hell outta here?"

"Uh, y-yeah." You nodded eagerly and he smiled as he leaned over further, slotting his lips over yours. As his tongue slipped into your mouth, you reached up and slid your fingers into his short, spiked-up hair. The moan he let out sent a chill down your spine, your nerves awakening from the sexy timber of his voice.

You jumped down from the barstool as soon as he pulled from the kiss to breathe. "Let's get the hell out of here."

He chuckled as he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. "It's cute how you think you're in charge." He bit into his bottom lip as he stepped away toward the office. "I did say you were gonna be _under_ me, didn't I?"

You pulled on the legs of your jeans to make room for your throbbing erection as you watched his bowlegs carry him away. There was no one in the world you'd rather be under at that moment.


End file.
